


Eye Scream

by amazonstorm



Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: Gen, Other, another one of my plot hole filling fics, there's some gore in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Maya lost her eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Scream

Maya had learned to dread it whenever she felt the presence of her older son, Taiga. She knew that whenever he came to visit her, it never meant anything good. Usually, he’d berate her, other times he might hit her and she knew of one time when he would choke her. As a result, Maya, who had lost her powers and most of her liberties as a result of one rather stupid mistake, had become afraid of her older son… and even more fearful that other Fangire would find her and he’d let them kill her. 

 

Today wasn’t any different. The second she heard her son’s voice, she froze and then after he addressed her as “you”, she spoke in a small voice. “What do you want, Taiga?”

 

“You gave Kiva to someone else, didn’t you?” 

 

Internally, Maya sighed. Kiva again. She could kill someone for putting these ideas in his head. She had told Bishop, many times, that Kivat the second had vanished after King had died and she had not seen him since. It was a lie. Kivat was never far from Maya’s side, but Maya didn’t want Taiga to know that. 

 

“Who has been filling your head with these ridiculous ideas?” Maya asked, not looking I Taiga’s direction. “And don’t you dare tell me its Bishop, I won’t believe it.”

 

“I have people who call into question your mothering skills.”

 

Maya’s head snapped around and her eyes narrowed. “I do everything I can to protect you from death and this is how you thank me? You berate me, insult me…”

 

“You left me with… HIM!”

 

“I had no choice!” Maya hadn’t liked leaving Taiga with Shima Mamoru, but once Yuri had vanished into the mountains, her options had been rather limited. “I couldn’t keep you with me.” 

 

When Maya looked him in the eye, Taiga’s markings flared. “Don’t you look at me like that!” He yelled, slapping her and sending her to the ground. “You are nothing! No one! A ghost! You have no right to look at me that way!”

 

Maya rubbed her cheek. “I am your mother… I gave you LIFE and gave up everything to protect you…”

 

Before Maya knew what had happened, two of Taiga’s fingers were in one of her eyes and she was screaming. He made a face and then pushed her aside. “You’re pathetic. If it were up to me, you’d be mounted to my wall. You should thank Bishop. It’s only because of him that you’re still allowed to live.”

 

“Taiga, stop it…” Maya whimpered, the pain almost too much as she felt something be ripped out of her skull. “...Please… just stop.”

 

When he did, he just left her bleeding on the ground, crumpled in the dirt. 

 

After a long silence, Maya grunted and spat, trying to get dirt out of her face. “…Stupid Otoya…”

**Author's Note:**

> This was another one of my headcanons that made it to fic. I always wondered how Maya lost her eye.


End file.
